Neutrality
by ShayNiccals
Summary: Kya thinks that everything is going well. The Fire Lord has been defeated, she and Zuko are getting married, and expecting a baby! What could possibly go wrong? Almost everything. Sequel to Outcast.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Hey, guys. This is the sequel to Outcast. It takes place three months after Outcast. If you haven't read Outcast I suggest you do, this story will make a lot more sense if you do. I'm still taking ideas for this story, I've gotten a lot of good ones so far, but if you have an ideas don't be afraid to tell me! R&R -Shay**_

My hand gently was slightly shaking. I was lying in bed, looking up at the ceiling as Zuko sat beside me. I absolutely _refused _to look forward. was examining the baby with Katara, and my thoughts are if something goes wrong I can see it on their faces, so…_I am not looking forward._ I am currently six months pregnant, and I am still freaking out. When our baby was first checked out by a _real_ doctor, he said I was putting too much stress on the baby. This could be very harmful to the baby, so for the past three months I have been trying to stay calm…and surprisingly succeeding. It's been hard, considering the over active bladder, mood swings, soreness and random cravings but I think I've don't pretty well…Well, we'll find out now.

Zuko sensed my uneasiness, he gently took my hand. I smiled up at him show him I was okay. Zuko smiled back, but I could tell he was just as worried as me, maybe even more so. There are heavy bags under his eyes, he wasn't sleeping much. The responsibility of being Fire Lord was really taking its toll on Zuko. I honestly did feel bad from him. It must be hard to run a whole nation.

"Well, Princess." Zuko and I both looked at Dr. Chen and Katara. "Are you sure there is _nothing _you want to know about the baby, gender and number wise?" I looked at Zuko, and then we both shook our heads _no._ We wanted _everything _to be a complete surprise. "Well then, everything seems about fine." Zuko and I both let out a sigh of relief. "I still want you to take it easy though." I nodded.

"Thank you." I said as Dr. Chan left the room. Katara came and sat by me, but her mind seemed…elsewhere.

"Kya, I have to go meet with Aang and the Earth King, were talking about the colonies, I'll be back soon." He gave me a kiss on the cheek then left the room.

"Katara?" I asked sitting up.

"Hm? She didn't look up at me.

"What's on your mind?"

She sighed. "It's Aang."

"Katara, really? It's been _four _months since Aang defeated Ozai, everything has been fine. You don't have to worry about him!"

"No, I'm not _worried_ about _him_. Per say, I'm worried about…us." She said twiddling her thumbs.

"What do you mean?"

"After Aang defeated the Fire Lord we…we kissed." My jaw dropped. "I mean it's not the first time we kissed! But it's the first time we kissed and I…liked it. We haven't talked about it since it happened…Maybe he just isn't interested anymore…"

"Don't think like that, maybe he's just nervous. I think you should talk to him."

"I've tried! He's always busy with 'Avatar duties'. I never see him anymore."

"Well, he's speaking with Zuko now. Let's go talk to him."

"You can't interrupt a Royal meeting! What will Zuko say?"

"He won't be mad, I'm carrying his kid. He probably won't even say anything." I said honestly. "He's too scared to ' set of my hormones'." I laughed. "Now c'mon let's go."

We got up and started walking down to Zuko's office. When we got there I was about to open the door, Katara stopped me.

"Wait! What do I say?" That is a really good question.

"I honestly don't know…"

Katara looked horrified. "What did you say when you and Zuko got together?"

"Zuko and I were_ awkward_ at first…then something just sort of clicked. But, I would just tell him how you feel…" I really hope that works…

She inhaled deeply. "Okay, let's go."

I opened the door and Zuko and King Kuei were shaking hand.

"The harmony and Restoration act will certainly bring peace throughout our world!" King Kuei exclaimed.

"It certainly will." Aang said standing looking over them.

"Thank you so much for having me, Fire Lord Zuko, but I should be going back to Ba Sing Se. I hope you all will visit the city soon."

"Of course." Zuko said. The Earth King walked out of the room. It was just Zuko, Aang and I. Zuko went to sit at his new desk.

"Katara, why don't you show Aang the new Koi fish we got in the garden…" I said giving Katara a look.

"Oh! Yeah! Let's go Aang…" Katara said blushing.

"Okay." Aang said smiling. They walked out of the room.

"We got new Koi fish?" Zuko asked me, as I walked over to him.

"No, it's a long story." Zuko pulled me into his lap and placed a hand in my stomach.

"It looks like he or she coming tomorrow…" He said slightly rubbing it. The baby started Kicking his hand, we both smiled. He was right; my baby bump was pretty big…

"It's just around the corner, we have three more months." I inhaled.

"Are you nervous?"

Of course I'm nervous! It's not like I've raised, let alone gave birth, to a kid! But I didn't want Zuko to know that. "I don't know…What did the Earth King want?" I changed the subject. Zuko's face lit up.

"It's called the Harmony Restoration movement. We're moving all of the Fire Nation armies out of the Earth Kingdom. It's going to be the first step of restoring peace to the world, who knows where is could go now! The Earth King is announcing it tomorrow!"

"Zuko, I don't mean to be a kill joy, but do you really think it's going to that easy? That the troops are going to get up and move?"

"Of course they will! I'm the Fire Lord. They have to do what I say!"

"Okay…" This could go on forever, so just decided to shut my mouth. "Come one _Fire Lord _Zuko. You look exhausted, let's go to bed."

That night we feel asleep really quickly. Since I found out I was pregnant I've been tired most of the time, but with Zuko it just proved how exhausted he was. He hasn't told me yet, but I can tell how much of a toll this is taking on him, mentally and physically. I think he just doesn't want me to get nervous too. I just wish he would tell me.

The next morning, when I woke up Zuko was the first thing I saw. I smiled.

"Good Morning." He said. I kissed him gently.

"Good Morning." I replied. We both got up and started our day. Zuko had a meeting this morning, and I was still _really _tired so I stayed in bed. That afternoon though we were sitting in the courtyard enjoying each other's company. We were sitting under a tree, watching the Turtle-ducks. My head was in his lap, he was stroking my hair.

"Y'know we haven't started planning the wedding." I pointed out.

"I thought I told you, no planning is needed. Whatever you want, I'll get it. It's supposed to be the happiest day of your life. And I intend to make it just that." I smiled up at him. I pulled his head down toward me.

"You spoil me." I said kissing him.

"Just as I should." He deepened the kiss. He shifted us so he was on top of me, making sure to avoid any pressure to my stomach. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Excuse me." A small voice said. Zuko jumped off me and I shot up. We were both blushing. A maid stood before us. "You have visitors in the throne room. They requested to see both of you." She bowed and then left. Zuko and I looked at each other. No one ever wanted to see both of us, on Zuko. We both got up. Zuko put an arm protectively around me as we walked to the throne room.

When we walked in, my stomach dropped I felt as if I was going to vomit.

"Kya, haven't seen you in a long time." A young man in water tribe attire, stood before me. He was right it has been a while since I last saw him…It was Sangok.


	2. Chapter 2

Sangok! What could he possibly want? Why would he want to see Zuko and me? He and Zuko have no relationship and the last time I saw him we were engaged and I ran away! I walked closer into Zuko; he wrapped his arm around me.

"Kya, haven't seen you in a long time." He said with a smirk. There was something different about him. He wasn't that awkward little boy I remember, he seemed more…sinister.

"You're right, it has been a while." I said looking down.

"You two know each other!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Uhh…yeah, He's an old friend from the water tribe..." I said twisting the edge of my braid.

"We were engaged." Sangok said bluntly.

"Engaged!" Zuko looked down at me in disbelief. I nodded my head.

"So Kya, I heard you were in the Fire Nation but I never would have guessed you were with the new Fire Lord. You two are…" Sangok said slightly walking closer to us.

"_We're _engaged." Zuko said pulling me closer.

"Wow. Never would have thought the daughter of the chief of the Northern Water Tribe would be getting hitched to the Fire Lord, and by the looks of it expecting a child too!" He said this a little too happy. I placed a hand protectively on my stomach. "That could have been us Kya." He gave me a sinister look. "We could have been married with a family by now, but you had to run away!"

"Look." Zuko moved me behind him. "You came here for a reason, not to harass my wife, so state it or leave this palace." Zuko said, I could hear the anger raising his voice.

"She's not your wife yet!" Sangok snapped. Zuko almost lunged at him but I held him back. "Calm down, Fire Lord, I came here to deliver a message from Chief Arnook. Chief Arnook feels the Fire Nation wasn't properly…_punished…_ after the war."

"What do you mean?" I said giving him a look.

"They killed people, took over towns! And what do they get? A new leader, a second chance! It's not fair! Kya," Sangok looked at me intently. "It's the Fire Nations fault that your sister is dead! You're about to marry a man from the nation who killed your sister!" My breathing became slightly labored as I felt tears brim my eyes.

"Excuse me please." I walked out of the room quickly, into the hallway. My back hit the wall and I slid down. I cried into my hands. This isn't happening. I never really thought about Yue's death like that, it is the Fire Nations fault! If they didn't kill the moon spirit, Yue wouldn't have had to sacrifice herself! But I'm part of the Fire Nation…Hell! I'm about to marry the leader of it! It's just confusing…

I felt an arm wrap around me. I looked up; Zuko was sitting next to me…

"Don't worry, He's gone."

I wiped the tears out of my eyes. "What did he say? What did my father want?" I asked while trying to get up. Zuko got up then helped me.

Zuko sighed. "He doesn't think the Fire Nation suffered in the war; all Sangok said is that he and Chief Arnook are going to change that?"

"What does that mean?" I asked kind of scared.

` "I don't know." Zuko said honestly. "But I told the armies to prepare of an attack." I groaned. We just ended a war and now my father wants to start another one! No, it's not going to happen. I have to man up. I know what I'm going to do. I walked as quickly as I could to our room, Zuko was closely behind me.

"Kya…I know that look... What are you thinking?" I walked up to the two guards posted in front of our room.

"Can you please go get Sokka; he should be in the Capital City, and quickly!" I said to one of them. "Can you start a boat? We leave in as soon as possible."

"Kya, what are you planning?" Zuko asked. I ignored him.

"Yes, Princess." They both said then left to go do their tasks.

I walked into the room and grabbed a random bag. I started throwing the necessary junk into it. While I was doing this Zuko grabbed me.

"Kya, listen to me. What are you doing?" Zuko asked sternly.

"I'm going to the Northern Water Tribe." I stated bluntly. I got out of his grip, and continued packing my bag.

"Are you insane? If you didn't hear me before, they just threatened to start a war with us!" Zuko snapped at me.

"That is exactly why I have to go! I promised Pakku I would lead that tribe, and I know I promised you I would wait till after the baby is born, but my people need me. And I'm _not _turning my back on them, not again."

"So what? You're just going to leave? We have to talk about this. You can't just go run a Tribe on almost the other side of the world and leave me here! In case you forgot, we're getting _married! _We're starting a _family!_ You can't just move across the globe!" I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him gently.

"Zuko, I'm _never _going to leave you."

"Well, I can't move to the Northern Water Tribe!"

"Zuko, I have it all under control…" I gave him a reassuring smile. _At least I hope I do…_

**A/N Hey guys, I'm sorry it's taking so long for the chapters to come out now. I'm in an acting company and its hell's week, for you performers out there you know how crazy it can be. So my show is in a week so by next week the chapters should be coming out fast. Thanks for reading R&R –Shay **


	3. Chapter 3

My head hung over the side of the boat. We were on our way to the Northern Water tribe; we've been traveling for a couple of days now. The rocking of the boat just wasn't agreeing with me, after I expelled my breakfast over the side of the boat I felt Zuko wrap his arm around me.

"Feeling better?"

"A little…" I said standing up straight. I placed my hand on my protruding stomach and starting walking around aimlessly. "When are we going to be there?" I whined.

"Two days…maybe three…" Zuko said as if it was nothing.

"Three days!?" I yelled! "My father could send out troops by then! Oh no, I'm going to talk to the captain and-"I started walking, or more like waddling, to the captains corners then Zuko took my arm.

"And what? Kya, just be patient…"

"Don't tell me to be patient!" I snapped at him. Zuko took a step back.

"Kya, you have to calm down. You'll stress out the baby."

"How can I calm down?" I pushed myself out of his arms. "My hormones are raging. My father is declaring war. I have to win over a tribe to get my throne, and I don't know how I am going to that, considering the fact that I'm marrying the leader of the nation they have been at war with for over a hundred years, not to mention the fact that I'm carrying your child which the probably think is the spawn of Satan! And did I mention my hormones are raging!?" The baby started kicking hard, I winced a little. I placed my hand on the bottom of my stomach, where I felt then kicking.

"I told you to calm down! Everything will be fine, I promise. They'll love you." He placed a hand on the top of my stomach. "And if they don't, so what? _We _still will." The baby started kicking his hand. It killed me how sweet Zuko could be sometimes. I smiled up at him. Whoa, wait a minute… I was feeling the kicking where my hand was at the bottom of my stomach, but so was Zuko at the top of my stomach… Zuko seemed to notice it too. I looked up at him…

"Well how are you two love birds doing?" An obnoxious voice shouted from behind us. We both turned to see Sokka coming from the lower quarters of the boat. He walked over to us. "And how's the little baby fire bender doing?" He said to my stomach making his voice go all weird.

"Everything is fine Sokka, did you need something?" Zuko asked slightly annoyed.

"I just came to tell you the captain is looking for you."

"You should go." I said to Zuko. He looked surprised that I was pushing him away, but he went. Sokka was about to walk away, but then I grabbed him. "Come on. I need to talk to you." I pulled him down in to my room.

"Whoa, slow down Kya. I'm with Suki!" He joked.

"Oh my god. I'm pregnant, don't make me sick. I want to talk to you about the Northern Water tribe."

"What about it?" He looked skeptical.

"Well, if I get my throne back, I'm going to need a new General to the armies."

"I like where this is going…"

"Sokka, can you handle it?"

"Can I handle it?" He asked me as if I was stupid. "Of course I can!"

"Great! One other thing though…Well, I really can't leave Zuko. We're getting married and having a kid...But someone does have to look over the tribe. It will only be for a while, just until our kid gets a little older, but do you think you could do it? Like I said just until the kid gets older, then I'll be coming to the tribe more often."

"_General _Sokka, running a tribe." He looked dazed. "Yeah, I can do it."

I wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you so much! I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Well, I could use some new weaponry, fit for a general, y'know." Sokka gave me a hopeful look. I smiled while raising my eyebrows, then left the room.

A few days have passed; we _finally_ reached the Northern Water Tribe. I stared in awe as the boat came to the gates. It hasn't changed a bit. Zuko and Sokka were next to me.

"Are you ready?" Zuko asked me.

"Nope." I said honestly. "But I guess whatever happens, happens." The boat came to a stop.

"Who comes here?" A sentry on to the top of the gate asked.

"Fire Lord Zuko, I've came to speak to Chief Arnook!" Zuko shouted back up. After a couple of seconds the gate open and we went into the city.

The inside of the city hasn't _physically _changed, but the atmosphere has. It no longer felt like the happy, safe heaven my father and his fathers, tried so hard to create. People were walking down the streets, no longer smiling and chatting merrily. Just staring at the boat passing by, Staring and whispering.

"Is that Princess Kya?"

"It can't be!"

"I heard she's in Fire Nation."

"That can't be her, she's pregnant!"

"Why is she here? I heard she abandoned us."

People continued to star all the way till we got to the palace, the boat parked right in front. My heart was pounding. The three of us and a couple of guards walked up to the door.

"Princess Kya?" The water tribe guards, who were standing in front of the doors asked.

"If you still want to call me that, then yeah it's me. I want to speak to my father." They looked at each other apprehensible.

"Okay…" They let me in. Zuko and Sokka followed me to the throne room, I was about to walk in but then I turned around.

"I think I should speak to him…_alone." _Sokka nodded, Zuko was about to protest. "I'll be fine." I said before he could say anything. He sighed.

My heart was pounding; it's been over a year since I have last seen my father. I slowly opened the doors…

"Kya?"

**A/N PLEASE READ! Hey guys, Okay so if you can't tell by this chapter, I am at I complete lost for this story. But I have **_**no **_**intentions of dropping it. So if guys have any ideas for this sequel or anything you'd like to see, please,**_** please, **_**tell me! Just send me a PM or leave a review. R&R –Shay**


End file.
